Devices and systems are available that can be used to regulate the pressure of a pump mounted to a fire apparatus, such as a fire truck. Currently, pressure governors are often self-contained controllers with an integral user interface, which can be mounted on a fire truck pump control station. As an example, a pressure governor controller can be mounted to a fire truck operator's pump panel. Functionally, a pressure governor controller may allow a user to control the speed of an engine that is coupled to the fire pump. Controlling the engine speed may result in a control of, or change in, pump pressure. Often, pressure governors are used to maintain a desired pump pressure, which can be dictated by an onsite user (e.g., fire fighter). Such a pressure governor can monitor the pressure of the pump and modulate the engine speed, thereby affecting the impeller speed of the pump, and therefore the discharge pressure of the pump.
Traditionally control devices located at a fire apparatus control station have been specific to a task. As an example, tasks may include a control device for a valve, a control device to activate a pump, a priming device or a throttle control means to affect a change in pump pressure. As another example, a self-contained fire pressure governor control may utilize an integral user interface disposed at other locations, including, a base of an aerial ladder turntable station, an aerial ladder platform located at the end of ladder, and/or a control station within the cabin of the fire truck.
Electronically controlled fire pump pressure governors can be found on modern fire apparatus. Traditionally, the controller exists as an independent device on a control panel with an integral user operator panel intended to be operated by those persons tasked with controlling the firefighting apparatus to attain a desired discharge pressure of the fire pump.